1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical devices for bone fractures, and, more particularly, to implants for the fixation of proximal elbow fractures in the ulna.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventional devices for treating fractures of the proximal ulna and olecranon use extramedullary plating systems or a combination of pins/screws and a tension band wire. These conventional devices and systems cause hardware irritation, loosening and backing out of hardware, and are bulky. The current techniques, involving placement of a plate outside of the bone or a series of wires within and around the bone, can irritate the skin and necessitate a second surgical procedure for removal.
In addition, there is no minimally invasive procedure to treat fractures occurring at the metaphysis and that also provides the desired immobilization for such fractures.
Furthermore, there is no minimally invasive procedure to treat proximal ulna fractures that provides the stability generally obtained by more invasive procedures, such as open reduction and internal fixation.
Therefore, a need exists for an intramedullary rod to treat fractures of proximal ulna/olecranon in a less invasive manner, while minimizing hardware irritation and achieving better fracture fixation.